The View from the Closet
by patricia51
Summary: Maya and Riley have to frantically hide in the closet when their make-out session is interrupted. From the crack in the door they witness something that both astonishes and excites them. Femslash. Maya/Riley. Topanga/Katy.


The View from the Closet by patricia51

(Maya and Riley have to frantically hide in the closet when their make-out session is interrupted. From the crack in the door they witness something that both astonishes and excites them. Femslash. Maya/Riley. Topanga/Katy.)

"I may never EVER tell Riley that she's a stick-in-the-mud," Maya Hart told herself. "Then again, that would depend on how exactly this whole situation ends." Her thoughts were interrupted as she bit back a moan at the sight in front of her and then a second one at what Riley's busy fingers were doing to her. And she couldn't do anything back. Just take it. Not that she minded just what the other teen was doing.

It had seemed like such a good idea; to her anyway. A good, naughty, exciting idea. Take advantage of everyone being scattered to the winds to sneak into Riley's parents' bedroom and make out there. Riley had protested of course.

"What if someone comes home? What if we get caught? What if..." Maya had finally stopped Riley's mouth with a kiss. Rather than argue with her girlfriend she had simply grabbed her hand and all but drug her to the planned upon spot.

Not that Riley needed any persuasion for what was about to happen. That had all gone by the wayside months ago and she had become just as aggressive as Maya after a hesitant kiss between them had set them both on fire and resulted in an evening of passionate, if rather clumsy and fumbling, love-making. No it was the location Riley objected to but then if she had her way they would only get together in a locked room inside of a locked building preferably located in the center of a cordoned off block of the city.

Fortunately she usually gave in or their sex life together would have been non-existent as well as secret. But for once she wished Riley had got her way. Well at first anyway. Now? Maybe it was all working out just right.

Happy or not with the choice of venue the two teens had began kissing the instant they closed the bedroom door behind them. Eager fingers had shot to undo buttons and zippers; pulled tops from jeans and skirt and fumbled at bra clasps. But they had neither reached the bed nor actually discarded a single article of clothing when they heard the front door of the Matthew's apartment open and close. They froze. Footsteps coming quickly their way gave them no time for planning. Together they had leaped wildly for the clothes closet and pulled it closed behind them. Almost.

Riley hid behind Maya who found herself in a position to see most if not all of the room. The doors didn't quite close, the closet being nearly full already even before the addition of the two teens. They held their breath and waited.

It was only moments before the bedroom door flew open. It hit the doorstop, bounced back against the two figures rushing into the room and rebounded again. Both Maya and Riley, who was peeking over her friend's shoulder, managed to withhold the first of many gasps as two adult females reeled into the room.

It wasn't that their mothers had arrived together. It was how they had arrived. In fact they presented the same appearance that the two teens must have just minutes ago. Their arms wrapped around each other, the Katy and Topanga were kissing as wildly as Maya and Riley had been.

Step by step Katy pushed Topanga back. At first it seemed like they were headed for the bed but before that happened the coffee shop hostess veered slightly and pinned the lawyer up against the bedroom wall. She grabbed the other woman's wrists and lifted them over her head. Maya's mother appeared to be the lead at least for today for Topanga's arms remained up even after the other woman released them to started unbuttoning the dark-haired woman's satin blouse. It came free, showing the white lace bra barely restraining Topanga's generous breasts. Then a front clasp was undone and those breasts fell free into Katy's eager grasp.

The two women had never stopped kissing even as the blonde undressed the brunette. It was with a sudden start that Maya realized that Riley, far from being frozen by the scene before them had not stopped either. Her arms around Maya, she first finished undoing her blouse and then yanked her bra down.

Katy's fingers had closed on Topanga's nipples and were using them to shake the heavy breasts around, up and down and sideways before stretching nipples and breasts together up and pulling them taut. And it seemed that Riley could see over Maya's shoulder for the brunette teen was treating the Maya's much smaller breasts and pink tips to the same treatment. Maybe it was too much, maybe it should have been uncomfortable, and maybe it might have even hurt but given all the circumstances it drove Maya as wild as it was obviously driving Riley's mother.

With one long firm final tug Katy let go and pressed herself against Topanga again. The two women kissed deeply again. Maya couldn't quite turn her head far enough for the same type of kiss but the teens' lips met for a moment before they returned their attention to the two adult women. Riley began to lick and nibble on Maya's neck.

Katy sank to her knees, her hands undoing Topanga's slacks and sliding them down the lady lawyer's legs along with her panties. Two quick steps by the brunette and her heels were gone as well as her lower clothing. At sometime during the process she must have lowered her arms for an instant, long enough to shake her bra and blouse away for Riley's mother was completely nude now with her arms once more over her head in surrender.

Riley had let go of Maya's breasts as well. Her hands were fumbling frantically at Maya's waist, undoing her jeans. The moment she has a gap she slipped one little hand inside them, inside the white cotton panties and Maya choked back a deep moan as Riley touched her, parted her and slid a finger inside of her.

Maybe she could have made that sound. For Topanga isn't being quiet. She groaning and moaning and gasping and standing up on her toes. Katy is gripping her hips with her face buried between her legs and what she's doing is making the heavier built woman feel good. Vey good indeed obviously. Just as Riley is doing to Maya.

Maya grunts just a little in protest as Riley pulls her finger out. Then the finger is pressed between her lips and she greedily sucks it in, stripping it of her own wetness as it pumps in and out of her mouth before returned between Maya's legs. That grunt is well covered as Topanga cries out. Even lost in their own heat the two girls look. Riley's mom is standing up on her tip toes with her back arched and the palms of her still upraised hands beating on the wall. Katy is not only furious shaking her head jammed into Topanga's pussy but the position and movement of the blonde's right arm indicates that she has just shoved at least on finger up the other woman's ass and is pumping there. The other has returned to one of Topanga's breasts and is squeezing it tightly.

At the same time Riley fastens her free hand on one of Maya's much smaller breasts and squeezes. Tightly. If it's good enough for their moms it must be good enough for them she has obviously decided. Combined with Riley's palm rubbing Maya's most sensitive spot and the two fingers now inside her Maya barely manages not to give away their presence as she goes off.

When she recovers it's to see that the two adult women have finally made it to the bed. Riley is staring over Maya's shoulder at Katy, who has shed her own clothes except for her knee-high black boots. Maya admits her mom does look incredibly hot, as hot as Riley's mom, whom she has decided she will find a way to get to someday soon. She bets herself that Riley feels the same way about Katy as well.

Meanwhile Topanga has leaped onto the bed. On her hands and knees she looks back over her shoulder and wiggles her full round ass. At Katy of course but the teens have a fine view of it as well and their increased wetness shows they appreciate it as well.

Katy reached out and gave each of Topanga s ass cheeks a firm smack, which the female lawyer seemed to love. The blonde then bent over, which action caused Riley to smother a cry against Maya's neck, who was herself looking with longing at Topanga. Katy pulls out a case of some sort, opens it and takes something out. Then both teens are staring as the coffee shop hostess proceeds to don a black leather harness with a matching dildo sticking straight out from her body. She dribbles some liquid from a little bottle on the shaft and steps up to the other older woman.

Both teens are holding their breath. Riley has sucked her fingers clean of Maya's juices and has started pushing the blonde teen's panties and jeans down her legs. Still standing on the floor, clad only in her boots and the strapon, Katy sets the head of the dildo against Topanga's already soaking bush, grabs a pair of padded hips and thrusts.

This time both teens gasp aloud but the loud cries of pleasure from both women but especially from Topanga. The girls watch in rapt fascination as Katy hammers the other mom with long deep thrusts, burying the entire length of the shaft into Topanga each time. Maya can't tear her eyes away, seeing Riley's mom's heavy breasts bouncing under her and her full ass cheeks shaking each time Katy slams into her. She vows that one day she will be standing where her own mom is and fucking Topanga just like that.

Maya feels Riley push her jeans and panties down her legs. She can't get them very far but they end up about her knees and she shivers as cool air seeps into the closet and over her soaking wetness. She realized that Riley has bunched her own skirt up around her waist and done something with her own panties for when the brunette pressed hard against Maya's firm little butt Riley's bare pussy was rubbing there.

Riley grabbed Maya's right hand and guided it down until the blonde girl was touching herself. She needed no more encouragement than that and began to herself. She covered one breast with her left hand and started teasing and tapping her hard pink nipple. Then Riley grasped her hips, bent her knees slightly and ground herself on Maya's ass.

Both teens were building rapidly to another orgasm. Their movements were frantic and unrestrained as they watched the still almost unbelievable sight before them. Katy was driving the latex cock so hard into Topanga that both women shook with the impact. Maya twisted her nipple, jammed two fingers inside of herself and ground the palm of her hand against her clit. It was all too much for her and too much for Riley as well as the taller teen fucked herself on Maya s ass, coating it with her juices. They exploded together.

Once again fortunately any sounds they made were drowned out by the screams of pleasure from the bed. Topanga reared up on her knees, her head turned and her mouth seeking Katy's. The blonde woman grabbed the lawyer's heavy breasts and squeezed them as hard as she could. The pair strained together, just as their unknown hidden daughters were doing, and then fell onto the bed and collapsed. At the same time Maya and Riley desperately tried not to fall through the closet doors as their bodies sagged as well.

Both pairs struggled to regain normal breathing. Once the older women had done so a sharp exclamation by Topanga saw the two moms spring from the bed. They hastily dressed and stowed the strapon, quickly but carefully cleaned, in the box and shoved it back under the bed. One long kiss and they were gone.

Riley and Maya strained their ears. Reassured after hearing the heavy front door to the apartment close and lock they staggered out of the closet. A hunt ensued to find any missing clothing and then to get everything put back on. During this they had a tendency to look away from each other. Not that they were embarrassed about what they had been doing or even the circumstances, later on both would admit the entire episode was extremely hot, but both were busy with thoughts about what they had just witnessed.

That preoccupation didn't keep them from helping each other dress or from exchanging a number of kisses. As they slipped out of the room towards Riley's room and the window they had used to come in and would us for their escape both continued to image a future scene. Maya's imagination was full of Topanga's full curvy body and how she would bend the lady lawyer over the bed and take her with the strapon that was now safely hidden away in the box under the bed. What she would discover one day in the future was that Riley's dream was almost the same, except that the bubbly girl would be using that same strapon from behind on Maya. But that would all be in the future. Both girls kept their fantasy quiet as they slipped out the window and left the apartment as still as it had been before it had hosted the wildness that had just taken place there.

(The End)


End file.
